Rage of the Tormentor
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: During her assault on Konoha the Kyuubi accidently awakens a being of even greater power from her ancient tomb. She ends up sealed within Naruto instead of the Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither Dracohalo117 or I own Naruto or Inuyasha nor any other crossovers than may have snuck in.**

**Summary: During the assault on the Leaf the Kyuubi accidently awakens a being more deadly than all the Bijuu combined. Will his mother's abandonment and the hatred of the villagers bring about his end, or their own?**

This story is a partnership fic between me and Dracohalo117 so you complement me you give him one too. Dracohalo117 created Echidna and this plot, I'm just writing it. The pairings have been decided already...so no asking who's paired with who.

* * *

The village of Konohagakure was in chaos because the strongest of the nine bijuu the Kyuubi No Yoko was attacking the village. No one expected to see the demon queen of hell herself attack the village. Her crimson eyes had the image of the Sharingan in them and was showing such hatred. It had been so peaceful a few hours earlier but then the village got word of the Kyuubi heading this way. They prepared but no amount of preparation would help against this ultimate force of nature. Once the Kyuubi arrived, she instantly attacked without any warning. It's only been a few hours and already there's so much destruction.

One Chunin cried out. "Hold it back until Yondaime-sama arrives!" They lunged at the nine-tails. Every ninja began using jutsu trying anything to halt the powerful fox.

But the Kyuubi used raised one arm and easily cleaved them in half with her claws. She roared full of hatred and sorrow. **"You humans are monsters! You killed my babies and captured my beloved! I'll kill you all!"**

"Ugh... Despite its massive size it's so fast..." One ninja who miraculously survived said. "W... We must stop the demon for going any further..." He lost his left arm and leg and now just died of his wounds. The remaining ninja threw kunai with exploding tags attached. The kunai struck the demon's side and exploded. But when the smoke cleared... Nothing!

The Kyuubi had the image of the Sharingan in her eyes. She roared angrily and rose up on her haunches, her nine tails curved toward her head which was reared back and her mouth was open. Soon chakra bubbles began to gather at the demon's mouth.

**"My turn!"** The Kyuubi roared. Madara really warped the nine-tail's mind after he 'convinced' her using his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan that the ninja of the village were the ones who killed her children and took her mate hostage. Soon a massive black ball formed in front of her mouth then shrunk, the demon fox swallowed the ball.

One ninja activated his dojutsu. "Byakugan!" His eyes bulged slightly. He paled as the chakra began to swell. "Oh hell that chakra is building inside of its body!"

Steam began to pour from the fox's slightly closed mouth. The ninja paled and they prepared defensive jutsu.

**Hidden near the battlefield.**

A mysterious man sensed the intense and powerful chakra. "What! This chakra!" _'I really hope you aren't attacking this village... Sara-chan.'_ He had slightly tanned skin with violet stripes under his eyes. His hair was a pure-silver and stopped at mid-back. He wore an old-time kimono that resembled daimyo clothes. A beautiful katana was strapped to his left side in a black sheathe, his white nails were sharp claws. He had two more violet stripes on his wrists. His eyes were kind yet sharp and focused, they were an unnatural golden with slitted pupils. He is a Daiyokai(Demon Lord). He is stronger than bijuu 1-tail to 7-tails. His name is Taisho Gintsuki. He stood around 5'6.

Gintsuki sighed. _'I have no choice.'_ He suddenly was surrounded by wind and his hair lifted up, his robes ruffled. A massive shadow covered the now-frightened civilians, who noticed the change. A loud roaring growl was heard. Soon where Gintsuki once was a massive white dog resembling a powerful wolf stood there. This wolf-like dog was easily equal to the Kyuubi in height though had thicker fur. Plus a majestic white mane that went across his upper back.

The large dog let out a loud howl and leapt forward heading to where the Kyuubi was.

**Battlefield**

Soon the Kyuubi opened her mouth. **"Kyubiko Imari! **(Nine Tailed Fox Menacing Ball)**"** A massive deadly blast of chakra shot at the ninja. It cut through the air and moved faster than the speed of sound.

The ninja paled. "Uh-oh!" They all quickly used their jutsu to counter it. But the blast of raw chakra was too strong, it created massive tremors throughout the entire village.

**Konohagakure Outskirts**

The shockwave from Kyuubi's blast ripped through the earth. Unveiling something which had been hidden for an eternity...

As the shockwave tore through the earth, it revealed the remains of an ancient tomb made of the blackest stone, engravings of a text long since lost to the age of mankind. The gate of the tomb, a circular stone with dark engravings held strong, impenetrable by the elements of earth, fire, lighting, wind, and water, standing strong through the ages to keep it's contents hidden...until now.

The great stone gate, which had held strong for a millenium, was cracked, and the darkness of which it contained began to leak. The dark essence slithered across the ground as if it were a snake, spreading it's shadow like a spiders web...then stopped as it suddenly turned in the direction of where the battle was taking place. The darkness seemed to shiver in delight as it slithered away towards the battlefield quicker than the fastest winds...seeking the power which had brought it's freedom.

**Hidden**

Uchiha Madara was laughing manically. _'Yes! Yes! Soon this village will know my vengeance!'_ He continued his laughter. "Finish them my pet!"

**Battlefield**

Kyuubi grew bored and decided to finish them off. **"Now you all die!"** Her tails lashed out at the ninja killing many of them.

But then a loud roaring bark was heard and Kyuubi froze. **"Huh? What was that?"**

The nine-tails suddenly felt an intense power and looked to the left.

A large wolf-like dog stood there. Several ninja gasped at the appearance of the majestic beast.

"Whoa is that... An Inu-yokai?"

"I thought they were all myths!"

The fox's crimson eyes widened in surprise. The Sharingan image began to fade from her eyes. **"G... Gintsuki-kun..."**

**"That's enough Kisara-chan. Why are you attacking this village?"** Gintsuki spoke sternly.

Kyuubi or Kisara as the demon was known now began to struggle against Madara's control. **"N... No... Gintsuki-kun... It's not me! Madara... is... messing... with... my... mind!" **Kisara fell to the ground with a massive tremor and began to thrash trying to escape Madara's hold.

With Madara

Madara gasped as he felt his control of the beast fading. "No! The Kyuubi's resisting my Sharingan!" He quickly warped right in front of the thrashing demon and appeared on her snout. He kept his balance by using his own sinister chakra.

Battlefield

Kisara opened her eyes to see Madara's spinning Sharingan. **"No! Not again! You're the one who killed my children!"**

Madara bellowed. "You will serve me demon! SUBMIT!" His eyes morphed into their 'Eternal' form. "Now finish them off!"

Once again Kisara fell under his Sharingan's influence the Sharingan image reappeared in her eyes. Slowly she rose up and gave a primal roar to show Madara has suppressed her mind.

Madara cackled. "Yes! Have fun!" He warped away. (Coward)

Gintsuki sighed and lowered into a fighting stance. **"Looks like I'll have to fight her."**

Kisara reared up on her hind legs again and formed another Imari.

Gintsuki opened his mouth and lightning began to gather into an orb. **'I have no choice Sara-chan... Forgive me.'**

Soon Kisara had formed a massive black sphere in front of her then compressed and shrunk it. She knelt down and swallowed it. Just like the first one, steam began to pour from her mouth.

Kisara fired an even bigger blast of chakra. **"Kyubiko Imari!"**

Gintsuki fired a massive blast of lightning.

The two blasts collided and created an explosion that wiped out this entire part of the forest revealing Madara.

Kisara rushed forward and Gintsuki charged forward as well. The two massive demons collided and began fighting. Gintsuki avoided Kisara's tails with relative ease. The Inu-yokai noticed_. _**'Tch. Madara suppressed her intelligence so she's fighting like a normal animal would. Her attacks are too easy to predict while she's like this.'**He leapt over another swipe from her tails and slashed at one.

Kisara pulled her cut tail back and growled. She and Gintsuki soon fought claw to claw. They slashed at and slammed into each other several times and their wounds would just heal. They both had high regenerative abilities and insane amounts of stamina. The ninja had to retreat to avoid being crushed. Gintsuki managed to slash Kisara's side and two of her tails swiped across his right eye. But their wounds easily healed up.

Soon a big poof of smoke was heard as the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato arrived on Gamabunta the boss toad. He was carrying his newborn son Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

His wife Uzumaki Kushina had just given birth a couple of hours ago. She was severely ill but thanks to modern medical jutsu would survive, hopefully raise their child.

Minato saw this equally large dog fighting the Kyuubi and winning. "What who's that fighting the Kyuubi?"

Gamabunta took a smoke of his pipe. **"He is Taisho Gintsuki an Inu-yokai Gaki. His race of demons are more ancient than even the bijuu or the Great Toad Sage."**

"Two demons! Shouldn't we be worried?" Minato said a little worried.

Gamabunta shook his head nearly knocking Minato off. **"Gaki, you have much to learn about demons. Not all of them are evil. Also something appears to be wrong with the Kyuubi."**

Minato looked and noticed how the Kyuubi showed no signs of the intellect it was said to have. The young Hokage nodded. "You're right it appears to be acting like... It's being controlled!"

Minato gasped. He can't believe he didn't figure it out sooner! He knew the legends of the only two people capable of controlling a bijuu: Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage and Uchiha Madara: the founders of Konohagakure.

But still he couldn't let this fight go on much longer. _As he prepared to do what must be done...the dark essence slithered onto the battlefield towards the two great Youki._

Minato went through handseals and clapped his hands together. "Shiki Fūjin!" Soon a massive demonic ghostly figure towered above Minato... The Shinigami himself. He looked frightening with his purple skin, yellow eyes, black sharp teeth, and horns growing from his long hair.

Gintsuki sensed the Shinigami and turned to see the mighty demonic lord of death. **His eyes trembled in horror, until he felt a primal fear beside him.** He turned to see Kisara. She was frozen in fear of the Shinigami.

Minato begged. "Please Shinigami-sama seal the demon with my son!"

The Shinigami looked down at the mortal...and then in the direction of where Minato indicated. His eyes looked upon the two Youki before him, and then down at Minato. Just as he was about to speak, he felt a dark presence enter his line of sight.

He looked back, and saw the darkness slithering towards the two Youki.

Without a second thought, the Shinigami raised his blade, and stabbed it into the darkness before him.

Minato's eyes widened as he saw the Shinigami grab the darkness...not the demons, "What are you doi-HURK!" Minato's question was stifled as the Shinigami's blade was also driven into him. Minato looked at the blade...then at the Shinigami.

The Shinigami spoke coldly, in a voice colder than ice, **"I do as you ask of me...mortal." **and tore Minato's soul from his moorings, and shoved the darkness into the naval of the newborn Naruto.

The jutsu ended with a bright flash of light.

Baby Naruto was left alone on the ground crying. Soon changes began to warp his body. His teeth elongated and his nails blackened. His hair gained small flickers of what appeared to be hellfire. His eyes became a poisonous green with some purple.

Gintsuki returned to human form. "Well this was weird. I wonder how the young one's life will go now?"

Kisara also shrunk down into her human form in a red flash. She was a tall beautiful young woman with long wavy strawberry-blond hair. She was 5'8. Her eyes were a now calm aurburn. Her clothes consisted of a red kimono shirt/hakama combo which was opened at the top to show off her cleavage. She also wore a white haori with the kanji for 'Nine' on the back (Think Inuyasha's outfit with a Soul Reaper captain's haori over it) for shoes, her feet were clad in traditional sandels and socks. Her nails were naturally red. She also seemed to have two red markings above her eyes (Like Sesshomaru has) She had a sword strapped to her back horizontally...the sword was segmented with a chain running inside meaning it was capable of extension.

Her breasts werelarger than Tsunade's. Kisara ran over to Naruto and picked him up hugging him. "KAWAII! He so cute! Can we adopt him Tsuki-kun!" Baby Naruto was being cradled into the "valley of the gods". Kisara gave her mate the puppy-dog eyes.

Gintsuki winced a little and walked over. "If no one comes to claim him then sure we can raise him ourselves."

"Yay!" Kisara was literally bouncing with excitement giving whoever else male was watching a nosebleed from seeing her large breasts jiggling up and down.

She held baby Naruto in her arms like a real mother would. Little Naruto giggled happily really enjoying the attention.

But little did they know a vengeful Chunin was already spreading the word of Naruto having the Kyuubi inside him. This Chunin was one of Minato's and Kushina's oldest friends. his name was Takashi Akito. He was normally a nice guy, but he lost his wife in the attack what was worse she had been pregnant with their child, and the fact that he felt a demonic aura from the child proved (to him) he was the container no demon itself.

Sarutobi Hiruzen the now-reinstated Sandaime Hokage arrived to see the baby. _'Huh? Is that Naruto?' _He ran over only to have a sword pointed at him.

Gintsuki had smelled him coming and withdrew his sword from its sheath. "Who are you? And what do you have planned for this child?"

Hiruzen could sense how powerful this man was. _'He could give me or any of the Hokages a run for their money.'_ Sarutobi turned his gaze on the woman next to the man. _'Whoa! She's more developed than Tsunade-chan!'_ Hiruzen quickly halted any inappropriate thoughts. He sensed she was far stronger than the man and could easily kill him if she was offended or provoked.

"I'm just here to take him to his mother."

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes. "Very well. But Sara-chan and I will be coming with just in case someone tries something foolish."

Kisara nodded keeping a firm hold on Naruto. She wanted this little cutie for herself.

Sarutobi nodded. "I'm sure Kushina-chan will understand." They went toward the hospital. Little did Sarutobi know thanks to the actions of a blinded man who hated Naruto, Kushina and the other shinobi will hate Naruto until the seal is broken.

**Hospital**

Kushina was listening as Sarutobi explained what had happened. Her and Minato's old friend Akito came in and told her a 'varied' version on what happened a few minutes, before Sarutobi showed with these two strangers. So Kushina's mind was in turmoil right now, but she was also wondering about how much was the truth and how much of it was a lie. Her husband was the best fuinjutsu master in the village after all, but then she looked at the baby in the other woman's arms. He had the hair-color... however when the kid opened his eyes, they were a poisonous green and his nails were black. Kushina could sense a powerful dark Youki inside the child. And that is when she made the most wrong decision of her life. She would leave but not before killing the 'demon'.

Kushina got out of the bed and stood up. "Sarutobi I'm leaving..." She began to walk out the door.

"What! You can't leave what about your child!" Hiruzen couldn't believe his ears or eyes.

Kushina sneered hatefully. She pointed to the baby. "That _thing_ is not my child! My son died with my husband!" She then drew her katana and rushed forward aiming to kill her own child. "I'll avenge their deaths!"

Unfortunately Kisara predicted she would do that the Bijuu queen handed Naruto to Gintsuki. She withdrew her own sword and met Kushina in a clash of blades.

Kushina tried to get past, but Kisara was much more powerful and easily pushed her back.

Kisara then flicked her sword. It extended and cut into Kushina's shoulder. It soon wrapped around Kushina's arm. Kisara pulled back and Kushina was now holding her badly damaged arm as blood flowed down from a deep gash.

The sword returned to normal position. But Kisara pointed her sword at Kushina. "Leave and never come back...human."

Sarutobi yelled. "Kushina you are banished from the village!"

Kushina just sneered. "Fine!" She sheathed her sword and walked out with a limp due to her damaged arm and shoulder.

Kisara sheathed her own sword and retook Naruto into her arms.

Gintsuki scoffed. "Tch! Typical human behavior. Always hating when demons attack when it was _us_ that gave them their precious kekkei genkai."

Kisara nodded. "You're right Tsuki-kun... It's so sad."

Sarutobi shook his head sadly. _'Oh Minato. you would be so ashamed.' _But then he looked to baby Naruto who was being cuddled by Kisara. _'Hmmm... they seem to care for him I won't be able to watch him all the time and if Kushina said was true than a good majority of the village will despise him. I will have to make an S-rank Law about his status.'_

He asked. "May I ask you your names?"

Gintsuki bowed. "I am Taishio Gintsuki a Daiyokai."

Kisara waved with one arm while holding Naruto with the other. "I'm Kisara!" She gave a cute smile. "Nice to meet you!"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes it's nice to meet you both." He turned to Gintsuki. "So you're an actual Daiyokai?" He got a nod from the silver-haired man.

"That's right. An Inu-Daiyokai to be exact. Listen we'll watch over the boy for you... Besides as you can see Sara-chan is already pretty fond of the kid. And he's kinda growing on me now too."

Sarutobi was surprised. "I remember Hashirama-sensei telling stories of the Inu-yokai! He fought alongside one against Madara and the Kyuubi 80 years ago!"

Both Gintsuki and Kisara seemed to daze off into space at those words. Kisara remembered facing Gintsuki's father in battle he was really strong and managed to snap her from Madara's spell.

Sarutobi spoke. "I will talk to the council and then bring up the paperwork to make you two Naruto's legal guardians."

* * *

All right finally started this fic! Both Dracohalo117 and I have come up with this. If you want to imagine Kisara in human form think Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach except with Ichigo Kurosaki's eyecolor. Next chapter is a time-skip to when Naruto is 6 after the council meeting.

oh, and just in case you did not read the top AN...no, we will not be taking suggestions for pairings, they are already decided, end of discussion!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Neither DracoHalo nor I own Naruto, or any anime/manga characters.

**A/N**: Dracohalo117 owns Echidna.

* * *

**Council Chambers**

Sarutobi was shocked by the council's reactions to learning Naruto's a Jinchuriki and the fact that they already knew everything. He had taken Naruto from a very reluctant Kisara and brought him here in a crib. But then the head of the civilian council, Haruno Yasha stood up and screeched...

"Kill the Kyuubi brat while it's weak!" the pink banshee yelled out hatefully. Haruno Yasha had eye-sore pink hair, stale green eyes, and a huge forehead... she was basically a future version of her daughter Haruno Sakura. She was also completely flat-chested. In her youth, she was a total fan girl of Namikaze Minato who was the rookie of the year at the academy. She had entered the academy to become a kunoichi... and she actually managed to become a Chunin... unfortunately when the Kyuubi attacked she lost use of her chakra and had to retire early from the kunoichi business. Yasha had wanted Minato for his power, plus the fact that he came from the noble Namikaze clan. Even when Minato married Kushina, Yasha had tried to seduce him only to get beaten to a pulp by Kushina once the red-head arrived... While she hated that Uzumaki bitch for stealing Minato, she hated the 'Kyuubi' brat even more... for costing her a job as a kunoichi and killing her husband who was one of the Jonin destroyed by it's blast.

There were shouts of agreement from the elders, the rest of the civilian council, and even some of the Shinobi council... A majority of the council wanted Naruto dead.

Thanks to Akito's rumor the entire civilian population would believe Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate... But unknown to them, a being even more powerful than all the Bijuu combined was sealed into Naruto in the Kyuubi's place.

"Silence!" Hiruzen screamed making his point by releasing a huge torrent of KI to show he was still the **Shinobi No Kami**. The pressure was so strong it sent the now terrified civilian council to their knees... The clan heads all were surprised to see the fire back in Hiruzen's eyes so soon.

Hearing the cruel suggestions has rekindled Hiruzen's old fire that made enemies fear him back in his days. He'll protect Minato's legacy with lethal force if that's what it took!

But Danzo Shimura sneered. "Unfortunately Sarutobi we planned the demon's fate while you were out."_ 'I won't let you stop me you old fool from acquiring the perfect weapon!'_

"What!" Hiruzen gritted his teeth in rage. _'What is you game Danzo?'_

The civilian council had smug grins on their faces. the smug grins were saying 'We rule you!'

"That's right. We said that demon brat is to be put into the orphanage where hopefully he'll conditioned to obey his betters!"

Hiashi the Hyuuga head just glared hatefully._ 'That demon killed my best friend's son!' _He activated his Byakugan hoping to kill the kid from his hateful intense stare alone.

Tsume shook her head at their stupidity._' Bastards...he's just a child...' _The Inuzuka Matriarch knew that should the village abuse and mistreat the boy it would bring devastating consequences to the village in the long run... She didn't know how right she was.

Shikaku was bored with his meeting._'Mendokusē... the kid has the support of my clan should he need it.'_ Inoichi and Chouza both had the same thoughts as their lazy teammate.

Hiruzen was releasing KI with that old rekindled fire in his eyes. until he remembered...That these two weren't ninja they were strong far beyond any ninja. So these fuckers couldn't stop them!

But Sarutobi got a smug grin of his own. "Ah! These people aren't even ninja but they're more than capable of protecting the boy. As the Hokage my word is law!"

The civilian council began to protest. Hiruzen released KI at them to shut them up. But then a massive KI was suddenly released at them. This one easily overpowered Hiruzen. The pressure was so intense even Sarutobi was slightly struggling to remain upright. Yasha and the other civilians were forced to the ground they tried to stand but couldn't even budge. The clan heads could just barely move. Soon two people came into the room.

One was a silver haired man who looked to be in his early twenties (20-25) He wore feudal-era daimyo robes and had a sword strapped to his left side... His eyes were a piercing golden with cat-like slits. What terrified them more was his nails which were long and sharp like claws.

The second person was a _very_ well-endowed strawberry-blond young woman. The men on the council had nosebleeds due to the jiggling of her very generous bust as she strolled into the room. Her crimson kimono hugged her curvaceous figure very nicely and at the top revealed a nice view of her cleavage... Her long wavy hair stopped at mid back... Strapped to her back horizontally was a sword... her eyes were a dark auburn. She seemed to just breathe power. Little did they know that she was the very demon they foolishly believe was sealed within young Naruto. She looked to be in her early twenties as well. She instantly scooped up Naruto and held him tenderly like a true mother would.

But it's the silver-haired man who's the source of the massive KI. His body emitted a blue haze. "So I see we arrived just in time."

Sarutobi chuckles to the frightened council. "Meet Gintsuki Taisho and Kisara... Little Naruto's new legal guardians." He reveals the paperwork and it's legit, turning full custody of Uzumaki Naruto over Gintsuki and Kisara... he's now their legitimate child.

Yasha protested. "Sandaime-sama! You can't let them take in that... _thing_!"

The other civilians and blinded Shinobi agreed with her.

Gintsuki released more KI. "Who are you to decide this child's fate?"

The civilians were forced further to the ground. This time the clan heads were also forced to the ground.

Danzo was impressed by the man's power though it didn't show on his face. _'Such incredible power. I could use him in my ROOT program.' _His one eyed cold gaze went to the woman next to him. _'The woman I sense is even stronger than him. She might be good breeding material for my ROOT.'_

Homura and Koharu were scared out of their minds at the power both seemed to give off. _'They're... They're not human!'_

Sarutobi grinned. "This meeting is adjourned, Naruto shall be raised by these two."

The civilian council protested only to be silenced by a wave of KI from Sarutobi and Gintsuki both at once.

Kisara glared at Fugaku with a look of absolute loathing. Thanks to _him_(Madara) who not only manipulated her like a puppet but was also the killer of her children, Kisara has gained a deep resentment of the entire Uchiha clan. She'll never forget the day _he_ killed her babies... The Bijuu Queen hugged Naruto closer to her with her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

**Flashback... 9 hours before the attack**

Kisara was coming home after a long day. Her beloved Gintsuki had gone off to one the human settlements to scope out potential allies. Being the Queen of the Bijuu wasn't easy. But then she sniffed the air and smelled blood. _'Blood! And it... it's coming from my home!'_ Kisara quickly increased her speed heading straight for her home. The scent was strongest in this direction. She found the door to her home destroyed with the stench of blood thick in the air. The bijuu queen shivered hoping her fears weren't true. They were...

Kisara searched further and discovered 4 bodies on the ground barely recognizable but she knew them. They were her children...

All four of them were dead... the boys' bodies were singed and their hair was burned off. they also had kunai embedded in all vital spots. The two girls looked even worse... they looked like they had been violated then brutally murdered.

A cloaked man was standing above them the blood scent was thickest on him.

Kisara was quivering tears running down her face. "Y-You killed... them... my babies." Her fists were clenched at her sides. Crimson energy began to cover her form. As she gazed at the corpses of her unfortunate children.

The man turned to face her revealing a masked visage. "Yes. I'm afraid I did and it was fun!" The evil tone was practically felt in the man's tone.

Kisara cried. "Why! Why did... **you kill my children!"** Her energy swelled and began to form a dark crimson shroud around her body, Her nails and teeth sharpened into claws and fangs, Her mouth and eyes gained a black outline, Her eyes were now a bloody crimson and slitted, her hair was standing on end and more favored rough fur in appearance.

"I was ordered to by my village. All demons are to be eliminated... That's every shinobi's mission..." man said casually.

Kisara screamed again and began to change to full demon form. She hunched down on all fours. Her immense power was released as a cyclone shaped torrent of red blazing energy around her, Nine tails sprouted from her back, then orange fur began growing and covering her. She grew much bigger as her ears became long pointed fox ears and moved to the top of her head pointing backwards. Her face became that of a wild animal.

The man spoke one word. "**Amaterasu**..." The house exploded in a blast of black flames.

When the flames faded. Kisara was revealed in her full giant demon form, her nine tails were thrashing the air, her mouth was contorted into a vicious snarl. A black mask went from her eyes to her ears. Her crimson slit eyes had angry tears flowing from them...

**"You monster, you killed my babies! I'll rip you apart!"** Kisara roared and raised one massive paw attempting to crush her enemy with one blow.

But she missed. The man warped out of the way in time. Kisara's massive claw crashed down where he once was creating a mighty tremor and a crater in the ground.

The man smirked beneath his mask. "Bring it on."

Next Kisara rose up and formed an immense orb of demonic chakra in front of her. Which she then swallowed.

The man watched. _'Uh-oh that's alot of chakra she's building! Of course she's not the Kyuubi for nothing!'_

Steam wisped from Kisara's mouth. Then she opened her mouth and fired a massive reddish blast.**"Kyūbiko Imari!"**

But the man was prepared. He used his unnamed **Jikukan Ninjutsu** to send the blast somewhere else...barely. The man was tiring. _'Uh! I only just managed to send that blast away! She is truly worthy of her title Kyuubi!'_

Kisara then unleashed a powerful roar and with her immense power released a shock wave was so strong it sent tremors through the entire area within a 200 mile radius.

The masked figure barely warped out of the way in time. _'Uh! Such immense power!' _He soon appeared right in front of the enraged and vengeful Bijuu queen.

Kisara saw this chance and managed to pin him down with one massive paw. **"Any last words?"** Her claws began to shine a bright crimson.

The masked figure then revealed a strange red eye with a spoke pattern in it. "Yes it's been a while... Kyuubi."

Kisara saw the eye. **"That eye! It's **_you_**, Uchiha Madara!"**

"Yes Kyuubi, Now **OBEY**! You don't want me you want the village I come from... they're the ones who called the mission to kill all demons."

Kisara felt Madara's Sharingan taking ahold of her mind. Soon she unleashed another angry roar and turned to the direction of Hi No Kuni and the rest is history.

**Flashback end**

The strawberry-blond beauty spoke. "Don't worry Hokage-san, Tsuki-kun and I won't require much help... especially from the _Uchiha _or any _humans_."

She said the words Uchiha and humans like she was spitting poison from her mouth. Because Naruto is a Jinchuriki she doesn't think it's right to lump HER child with the human race due to the looks of hate she saw aimed at him. Plus she saved him from dying by his own biological mother's hands.

The moronic civilians and blinded Shinobi winced at how much hate the woman gazed at them with it was even more than the looks they gave the 'demon' boy.

The council got up and left with the haters releasing KI at the baby trying to scare him only to have their KI smothered and returned at ten-times the force by Kisara's KI, she held Naruto closer to her.

Sarutobi groaned and rubbed his temples. _'I wish you good luck with your new parents Naruto...'_

**Timeskip... six years later**

Uzumaki Naruto may be hated by the majority of the village but he had two parents who loved him unconditionally. They raised him with all the love and care that he needed but they made sure to not spoil him too much. There was no parents in Konoha that loved their child quite as much as Gintsuki and Kisara loved Naruto, and there was not a child in Konoha that loved their parents as much as Naruto loved Kisara and Gintsuki.

Naruto was happy in his family, always smiling as he was with the parents that gave him life...or so he thought

Kisara and Gintsuki loved Naruto, but were afraid to tell him that he was not their real child, but an adoption. They had so often tried to tell Naruto the truth, but just as they are about to, when they look into his innocent eyes...they lose all nerve to say it.

It did not matter though, the three, despite not being related by blood, were closer than even the most tight knit families of Konohagakure. Currently, Kisara and Gintsuki were sleeping in their beds, while Naruto slept in his in the other room...never knowing the danger approaching them.

The civilians, since Naruto's adoption, were discussing on how to get rid of the 'demon' But knew his parents would protect him as would the ninja who didn't come from any clan. They had tried every method they could think of...assassinations, mobs, even hiring missing-nin, until finally they had only one option...poison.

So they came up with a plan to use a potent poison mist made from the strongest and most potent poisons in Hi No Kuni. Soon the 'demon' would be dead and their loved ones avenged... Or so they think.

Soon five ninja gathered ready to enact the cruel plan that would change Naruto's life forever. The ninja were as follows: Two ANBU, one Jonin, and two Chunin.

One man had a scarecrow-like appearance and wore a wolf mask over his face and had spiky silver hair. He is Hatake Kakashi the Copy-nin and the one of the last living students of the Yondaime Hokage. A katana was strapped to his back. He was one of the ANBU.

The other man resembled a much younger Hiruzen with a goatee and cigarette in his mouth. He was Sarutobi Asuma, Hiruzen's youngest son and a Jonin. He was a wind user which was rare in Hi no Kuni a place where ninja mostly used fire and leaf techniques. He had trench knives, which he used in his fighting style.

The other ANBU was a kunoichi with long purple hair and wore a cat mask. She had a katana strapped to her back as well. Her name was Uzuki Yugao and she hated Naruto for driving her former mentor Uzumaki Kushina out of the village and 'killing' her sensei's child.

One Chunin kunoichi had long brown hair, brown eyes, and purple markings on her face similiar to the Inuzuka fang marks. She was Rin the other surviving student of the Yondaime. She and Kakashi really hated the boy for being the cause of their sensei's demise, apparently killing his only child, and forcing his wife into exile.

The other Chunin had long wavy black hair and exotic red eyes that looked like the Rin'negan but not as many rings in them. She was Yuhi Kurenai and she too despised Naruto not only for driving her old sensei Kushina away, but for 'killing' her father who saved her by using a chakra barrier at the cost of his own life.

They tried everything they could to cause his death... but their efforts all failed. This time they were ready not realizing their plan would forever damn them in the eyes of Kami. Kakashi spoke up...

"Okay, are we all clear on the plan?" Kakashi removed his ANBU mask to reveal a face mask covering his lower face, one black eye, and one fully mature Sharingan.

The others nodded.

Asuma spoke. "When the civilians throw the poison smoke bombs and get rid of the demon's parents. I grab the demon brat from his home, so we can finish him."

Kurenai announced her part. "And I break his mind with my strongest genjutsu so he's easier to kill."

Rin spoke up. "I use my medical ninjutsu to assure us, he can't fight back."

Kakashi nodded. "Exactly we just have to make sure Hayate and the other 'protectors' don't find out and try to stop us."

Yugao spoke. "Sempai, I'll distract Hayate-kun." She wanted to help kill the 'beast' who 'manipulated' her beloved, but keeping Hayate occupied was enough for her.

Kakashi nods again. "Thank you Yugao... Now let's get ready." He placed his mask back on.

Yugao vanished in a swirl of leaves to stall Hayate.

Asuma placed his trench knives on.

The civilians grinned and threw poison smoke bombs given to them by the ninja. But this wasn't your average poison, this was the most potent poison in the entire country. The bombs broke one of the windows of the home and activated. A dark purple-green mist was released into the home.

Gintsuki and Kisara both woke up and smelled the mist before collapsing sleep again. Naruto due to his inner demon was protected.

Just then the boy was harshly grabbed by Asuma (Wearing a protective mask) and forcibly dragged out where the bloodthirsty mob awaited.

Naruto was awoken when he felt himself being thrown painfully onto the ground. He opened his eyes to see a ninja mob of one ANBU, one Jonin, and two Chunin. All of them were glaring at him so much... if looks could kill he'd be six feet under already...The boy shivered recognizing those looks of hate also he was greatly effected by their killing intent.

Soon Naruto backed away or at least tried to... due to the massive killing intent he couldn't even move!

Naruto whimpered. "W... What do you want?"

Kakashi sneered behind his mask. "What do you think we want demon? Your life!" he charged forward, a kunai in hand and drove it into Naruto's shoulder.

"AGGHH!" Naruto screamed in agony as Kakashi proceeded to stab him in the shoulder, severing muscle and bone with each strike.

Kakashi was pushed aside by Asuma, who kicked Naruto in the stomach, "You had your fun Kakashi, he's mine now!" he took out his trench knives and started slashing Naruto's face as Kurenai in the back prepared her strongest Genjutsu.

"Souhou no Fuzen!" she grinned as she took out a kunai, and pulled Asuma back. Naruto whimpered as she placed the kunai at his arm...and made a light cut.

Naruto's eyes widened as he screamed, "AGGHHH!" the agony from that single cut tearing through him with more pain than he had ever felt in his life.

Kakashi grinned as he shouted, "For Yondaime-sama!"

That single action caused the entire mob to roar in approval and charge forward, beating the young Jinchuriki to within an inch of his life, relishing in his screams of agony.

**With Yugao**

Yugao was smiling softly at Hayate as the two of them sat in his apartment, both of them enjoying a fine wine.

Hayate smiled at his girlfriend, "Yugao, I am so glad you came over. It was starting to get rather lonely here."

Yugao smiled at him, "I would love nothing more than to be with you Hayate-kun."

Hayate smiled...and then he looked directly into Yugao's eyes, "Yugao-chan?"

Yugao smiled and looked back, "What is it Hayate-kun?"

Hayate bit his lip, nervously trying to find a way to say what he was thinking. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket before standing up and lightly grasping Yugao's hand in his own, "Yugao-chan...my love. For the last four years, you and I have been together through thick and thin." he chuckled, "Even before then when we were in the academy, you had been following me around, and I did not notice until seven years ago." he nervously rubbed the back of his head, "When I found out, I could not look at you in the eyes without stuttering horribly."

Yugao giggled, remembering how the two finally hooked up, with Hayate fainting and her having to carry him home.

Hayate stopped and kneeled down on one knee, and took a small box from his pocket, "Yugao...I do not do this lightly...but please...Yugao Uzuki." he opened the box, revealing a perfect diamond ring with a golden band, "Will you marry me?"

…

…

…

Yugao's eyes widened as far as they could go as she stared at the ring, and she began to cry. Within a few seconds, Yugao had wrapped her arms around Hayate and sobbed out, "Yes...yes I will marry you!"

Hayate smiled and hugged her back, smiling at the fact he had finally asked the woman he loved.

Yugao was also smiling...tonight was the greatest night of her life. She had a beautiful dinner with Hayate, he had popped the question...and by morning...the demon corrupting her Hayate-kun would be gone for good.

**Three Hours Later**

The mob had spent the last three hours torturing Naruto until he screamed so much, he could barely breath without rasping. The mob grinned as they looked on proudly at the object of their hatred...and what they had done to him.

Naruto was pinned to the wall, a kunai through each palm, both his ankles, and several more ripping through the edges of his stomach and pinning to the wall. He had his left eye torn out of it's socket, and had the Kanji for demon carved directly into his forehead, and into his skull as well.

Kakashi stepped forward, grinning madly under his mask, "Today you die demon..." he held out a Hiraishin Kunai, "With the very tool that made my sensei a legend." he raised the blade up...and screamed, "For Minato-sensei!" and drove it into Naruto's chest, lightning chakra arcing off of his arm and into the kunai.

Naruto's remaining eye widened as he felt himself get shocked and stabbed at the same time...he grit his teeth as hard as he could to hold in his scream, until the tips of his canines broke off and fell to the ground.

Kakashi evilly snarled, "Come on demon...I want to hear you scream!" he twisted the kunai in Naruto's chest and increased the voltage.

Naruto could no longer take it...his empty eye socket bled freely, and his remaining eye began to cry bloody tears as he screamed in agony, so loud it was heard across Konoha, "AGHGGHGHGGHG!"

**With Yugao**

Hayate smiled towards Yugao as he leaned forward to kiss her...

"AGHGGHGHGGHG!"

Hayate suddenly froze and looked out the window as he heard the scream of agony, "Oh my Kami..." and before Yugao could stop him, he barreled out the window, and towards the direction of the scream.

Yugao chased after him, cursing, 'Damn it Kakashi...why didn't you just kill him?' and she fled after Hayate...hoping she could stop him before it was too late.

**Meanwhile**

Kisara and Gintsuki had been woken by the scream of agony. The poison created by the humans was made from the strongest venoms, toxins, and poisons in all of Hi no Kuni. Had they not been as powerful as they were, the poison itself may have actually killed them.

But they were not Bijuu class demons for nothing.

Kisara and Gintsuki had awaoken to find Naruto missing, and when they found the direction of his scent...they were horrified to find a scream of agony accompanying it;s direction.

They quickly jumped out the window...praying to Kami that they could save their son.

**Back with Naruto**

Kakashi yanked the kunai out of Naruto's chest, and turned away, "Asuma...finish him off."

Asuma grinned and pulled out his lighter, "Oooh, I am going to enjoy this." he slowly began to perform hand signs...relishing each moment leading up to the Jinchuriki's death.

Naruto looked up with his single eye...and darkness claimed his being...

…

…

…

…

…

...Drip...

…

…

…

…

...Drip...

Naruto's ears twitched as he heard the tell-tale sound of dripping water. Slowly, he opened his eye to see what was before him.

His eye snapped open as he looked at the sight before him. A massive cage with a piece of paper holding it shut, the Kanji for seal written in blood red ink on the paper.

Naruto slowly stood up, and looked around, "K-Kaa-chan...To-Tou-san?" there was no answer...he began to panic as he shouted, "Kaa-chan...Tou-san? Where are you?" Naruto began to run, until he tripped and fell face first into the water.

The ripples caused by his fall traveled throughout the room...and into the cage.

The rippling water kept flowing through the cave, until it suddenly stopped as it hit a large pillar...of flesh.

The pillar was attached to a larger mass, and on that mass, a single glowing poison colored eye blinked open.

The eye looked around, it;s demonic pupil finally stopping as it's gaze landed on the young Naruto, who was trying to get up.

The mass seemed to smirk, and it's girth began to lessen as it moved forward, it's every footstep producing ripples...the ripples began to grow smaller and smaller...until they were finally no larger than the ripples created by a human walking through a small puddle.

Naruto finally managed to remove himself from the water, sputtering as he slowly looked up...his eye widening at the sight before him.

Standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all his life behind the bars of the massive cage.

Her legs, he could instantly tell, were smoother than silk, her pale flesh glistening in the light of the cavern they were in. She had an hourglass form that was the epitome of perfection, and a beautifully perfect bust size...he could swear they were bigger than his Kaa-chans. And her face was beautifully heart shaped, framed perfectly by her luscious hair, a deep midnight black color, with a hint of dark violet running through the silky strands of hair. She wore an odd outfit. She wore a dress that was split at the front, letting her legs be viewed freely, and a stringless corset held together by silver brackets, each shape of a...with a single purple amethyst on each segment of the butterfly. Her breasts were revealed to the world, and a piece of what appeared to be beautifully inscribed armor was placed around her neck. At the back of the neck armor, seven long chains, made out of what appeared to be blood soaked steel chains, with each chain link sporting needle shaped spikes, and at the end of each chain, a curved serrated edged blade with a hooked end at the blade was looped by a single ring made of what appeared to be solid dark energy.

Naruto, even as young as he was, could not help but blush fiercely at the unearthly beauty standing before him.

The woman smiled down at him, "Why hello there young one...what are you doing here?"

Naruto was broken out of his trance...and his eye widened even further at her question. He collapsed to his knees in terror as he was suddenly hit with the recent memories of what had befallen him.

The woman frowned and kneeled down, looking at the blond haired child, who was whimpering. She then took notice of the child's condition. He now only had one eye, the other being an empty socket, filled with nothing but pain, his body carved up and skinned like an animal.

Seeing a child like this brought anger in her heart.

Suddenly, she looked up, her eyes narrowing into slits as she saw the room about them crumbling...the boy was dying.

The woman looked down at Naruto...then up at the seal on the gate which separated the two of them, and secured her imprisonment.

She looked at Naruto once more and spoke, "Release me...if you wish to live child."

Naruto looked up at her...and he stuttered out, "W-what?"

The woman spoke up, "Whatever has occurred to you, it is now killing you. I can save you child, but only if you remove that seal..." she pointed to the seal that held the gates shut, "...and release me."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at the seal for a moment, contemplating what he should do...only for him to shake his head and shout, "NO! I don't need to free you to survive...Kaa-chan and Tou-san will save me!"

The woman frowned, "If that was the case...why are they not here to save you now, when your life is mere moments from deaths doorway?"

…

…

…

Naruto opened his mouth to deny it, to say that his Kaa-chan and Tou-san would save him even from the grips of the Shinigami himself. But he was literally at death's doorway now, and there was no sign of his Kaa-chan and Tou-san.

Did he really have any other choice than to trust this woman...?

The woman reached out and held out her hand, "Free me...and I will save you from death."

Naruto looked up at the woman, directly into her eyes. Years of being trained by Kisara and Gintsuki of the body had shown him how to tell when another was lying, simply by looking into their eyes. To trace the subtle hints that the one whose eyes he was gazing into were being deceitful...

There was no deceit in her eyes...

He looked up at the seal, and reached out with his hand, gripping the edges of the seal paper...and ripped it clean off.

The gates of the cage were thrown open as a great power spilled forth, washing across his mindscape, and shattering through barriers blocked off to him.

At long last...she was free.

**Outside Mindscape**

Asuma finished preparing the seals and spoke, "Katon: Haisekisho!" a cloud of ash spewed from Asuma's mouth in a direct path towards Naruto...there was no way anybody could dodge it from this range.

At the same time, Kisara and Gintsuki had arrived and were on a building overlooking the mob...and the cloud of burning ash headed towards their son, "NOOOO!" Kisara and Gintsuki screamed out as they leapt with all their strength, praying to Kami they could make it.

Hayate arrived just in time to see Asuma fire the ash cloud...and he fell to his knees, knowing he could do nothing to stop it, 'Naruto...'

The mob was grinning as they watched Naruto...waiting for the ash cloud to engulf him, and turn him into a smoking husk.

At that exact second, Naruto's remaining eye flew open, and an aura more ominous than that of the Kyuubi flooded forth...and obliterated the incoming cloud of ashes. The dark energy spilled forth from Naruto's eyes, mouth, and nostrils...and tore out from his naval.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt the chakra, and how it fluctuated in a pattern he had seen fighting Iwa...

The chakra was going to explode.

Clearly, the other Shinobi felt this and quickly shunshined out of there...the civilians were not so lucky.

In an instant, Naruto's head flew backwards, an explosion of the darkest purple energy flowed forth...tearing through everything in it's path, and blowing buildings away as if they were twigs in the wind of a fierce storm.

**Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes widened as he saw the massive explosion of purple Youki overtake a massive portion of Konohagakure. The light from the Youki was so bright, it lit up all across Konoha.

Hiruzen quickly removed his Hokage cloak, revealing his battle gear, running out towards the explosion...

**Meanwhile**

Kisara and Gintsuki uncovered their eyes and looked around themselves. The explosion of Youki had stopped...but surrounding them was an orb shaped shell surrounding the crater created by the Youki explosion.

Surrounding the crater, the remaining Shinobi; Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Yugao, and Hayate were scattered about, all of them in varying positions from the blast throwing them.

Kakashi had crashed into a wall, creating large spiderweb cracks running through it, as his head was falling forward, groaning in pain. Asuma was trapped under a pole which had fallen across his abdomen. Kurenai's lower body was trapped under a brick wall, and her head was bleeding from her head smashing into the pavement.

Yugao was pinned to the ground through several broken wood shards which impaled her in the shoulder, and her thighs...she was still conscious.

Hayate was the least harmed of the group, managing to use a Shunshin as soon as he saw the blast was getting larger, and had done as many Shunshin as he could to evade the blast.

Around them, the shell-like barrier began to crumble and fall to the earth, shattering like glass.

Several individuals jumped through the holes in the shell, including Hiruzen Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, and Ibiki Morino.

Everyone still conscious inside the dome looked towards the epicenter of the Youki blast...their eyes widening beyond proportions.

Standing in the middle of the crater, Naruto stood...unharmed...healed. All the scars inflicted upon him by the mob had been healed...and more. His eye which had been torn out of his socket was replaced by a glowing pure crimson eye, with a demonic design where the pupil should be. His hair had grown a bit longer, and now sported a black hint to it...but this is not what surprised the others...

It was the woman standing behind him...

Kisara and Gintsuki got up and shouted, "Naruto!" and they ran over to him, not caring about the woman behind him in the slightest.

The woman frowned as she saw the two of them running towards Naruto, and possessively wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close to her, "Begone swine."

Kisara and Gintsuki froze for a moment...before they were both consumed with anger, "How dare you tell us to leave our child?" Gintsuki snarled out as he pulled out his katana, edged with his dark Youki.

Kisara pulled out her own blade, "Unhand our son you whore!" she shouted and leapt at the woman, followed by Gintsuki, both of them radiating an aura of bloodlust as they aimed to kill the woman who dared touch their child.

The object of their hatred simply held up her hand...and flicked her wrist.

In an instant, Kisara and Gintsuki were frozen in place, their arms snapped to their sides as their backs were arched back almost painfully, causing them both to growl in pain. A dark energy wrapped around them, almost like a chain.

The woman scoffed and flicked her wrist again, throwing the two of them through the rubble created by the Youki explosion, "Pitiful swine, not worthy to lick the dirt off of the heel of my feet."

Kisara tore her way out of the rubble, followed by Gintsuki. She looked towards Naruto, who was standing still, a dead look in his eyes, which Kisara in her distress did not notice, "Naruto! Sochi! Get away from her!"

Naruto's ears twitched in her direction, and he slowly looked up...for a moment he simply stared at her until he titled his head, "Who...are you?"

…

…

…

Kisara's eyes widened as she whimpered, "S-Sochi...it's me, it's your Kaa-chan..." she reached out, "P-please...come to mommy..."

Naruto simply tilted his head again, until the woman placed her finger on Naruto's chin, and he immediately turned away, his eyes going blank.

Kisara saw his reaction...and her eyes were filled with hatred as she looked at the woman holding HER child, "What did you do to my baby?"

The woman turned to look at the enraged Kitsune, "Nothing of my own intention...but nothing that is unwelcomed." she smiled and looked down at Naruto, "I have seen his life, his character, his aura..." she grinned and cast a glance towards Kisara, "I must thank you...for raising such a perfect match to be my mate...for all of time."

Kisara's eyes widened in shock...and she snarled, "No, I will not let anyone take my children from me again!" she charged towards the woman, red Youki seeping out of her body as she swung her claws, intent on taking the woman's head.

The woman merely smirked...and an explosion of the darkest purple energy flooded out of her body, slapping Kisara aside as if she were a common fly.

The Youki swirled from the woman like a tornado, growing larger and larger, until it towered above them...until it suddenly dissipated, revealing what the woman had become, striking horror into the hearts of all those watching.

The woman had become a beast more terrifying than anything even Kisara and Gintsuki had ever seen. She had tridactyl toes, with a thumb-like appendage on each side of both her feet, every toe sporting a saber-like talon. Her legs were digitgrade in structure, and her knees each sported a set of spikes that swung up like blades. She had a sunken abdomen that had a dark arcane rune on it in a tongue older than even Kisara and Gintsuki had ever seen, and her breasts, now much larger, suffered no changes other than splotches of black on her now ashen white skin. Her arms were much larger now, each one able to touch the ground. Her biceps were much slimmer than before, and her forearms were much thicker than an average forearm, obviously being larger than the biceps. The hand at the end of each arm sported massive talons, each one able to bend like a normal finger. Her face had not changed in the slightest, except for the four horns on her head...two of them swung down, out, and upwards from the sides of her head, and two more burst forth from her forehead. In the middle of her forehead, a gem that shimmered much like her Youki glowed forth. Her hair, which was once straight, was now shaggy and feral looking like the mane of a lion. A series of spines extended from the top of her neck down her spine, and stopping at the base of her spine...an insect-like segmented tail had burst from her lower back, and at the end of the tail, a segmented and spiked club-like growth with a lethal looking stinger at the end stood out proudly.

Everyone stepped back as far as they could, staring up at the hulking beast, which was now six stories tall at the least...in her hand, a slumbering Naruto was held close to her chest.

The woman grinned, revealing her demonically sharpened teeth, **"Remember this day swine...the day you watched the return of the mother of all monsters...the sister, and superior of the Jubi...the strongest demon to ever walk the face of creation, Echidna!"**

Gintsuki charged forward and shouted, "NO! Naruto!"

The demon-turned woman grinned...and in a shower of youki, two massive wings formed on her back. The wings were bat-like until reaching the elbow of the wing, where it split off in three bones, each one forming a separate membrane, giving her six wings in total. With a single flap of her wings, she went airborn...her laughter echoing across Konohagakure...taking the one thing that mattered to two parents who had lost everything.


End file.
